Evil Leeford
Evil Leeford is an NPC that was born out of Leeford's memories and a fragment of the monster known as Billy C. Ondrum Creation When the wizard Leeford Firpines attempted to open a inter-dimensional gate to recover the fragments of memories that he had left behind in the worlds he had visited, those fragments were absorbed by a black mist that came out of Leeford's body. They combined to form Evil Leeford or "E-ford" as he was nicknamed by the PC's. E-ford want on to explain that he was formed from a fragment of Billy C. Ondrum that had been left behind in Leeford's mind when the two had shared it years ago. E-ford first appeared at the beginning of season 4. After appearing and explaining his origins to a group of guild member, E-ford offered them a chance to join him, but they refused. E-ford then attacked, but was defeated and forced to flee. He was stabbed several times by the halfling hexblade Mouse, and taunted by him. This led to E-ford developing a special grudge toward him. E-ford approached Borchetta and told her he wanted to make a deal with Boresh. E-ford next appeared after The Adventurer's Guild was declared outlaws by Pendragar. A group of guild members were hiding out when he approached them disguised as a shady looking human criminal. He claimed to be an ally, and that he wanted to help them find evidence to clear the guild name. He claimed to know a man named Rhumar who had this information, but they needed to deliver a package to him before they could get the info they needed. The group accepted, unaware that they were walking into a setup. The package contained a bomb, which blew up upon being delivered. This made the adventurers guild appear to be guilty of trying to blow up a government ship yard. Eventually the group was able to escape after a series of events. E-ford then approached the group after they had returned to their hiding spot and claimed that he knew nothing of the attack, and that the group should get out of Saltcrest while they still could. E-ford was later revealed to be working with Calitsta to help her take complete control of Macready Industries. At some point during the Whitehorn Revolution, E-ford broke into the Old Clock Shop and stole the Eternity Clock, an artifact that contained information on every sentient being that had ever existed, or would ever exist. E-ford's then gave it too a thief, who murder the rest of his thief allies then looked at the clock and was driven insane. The Clock was later recovered by the adventures guild and returned to the Clocksmith. E-ford's ultimate goal and motivation are unknown, though he has stated that his favorite pastime is "messing with mortals. E-ford's power is unknown, though he seems to be able to wield magic, control minds, teleport, fly, and alter his appearance at will. He usually appears as either a twisted verion of Leeford, or a triangle with one eye and a top hat and bow tie. Evil Leeford has also said his name was Billy C. Ondrum Category:NPC Category:Enemies of the Guild Category:Leeford Firpines